


Bananas

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Should Harry laugh, or run in fear?





	Bananas

Harry stood in the lavatory, trying to make the lurid bright pink banana disappear from the top of the toilet.

He hadn't expected to see something like this in Hermione's house.

When the door opened, he turned around with wide eyes. "I have never seen such a... jittery and bright banana in the loo."

She blushed and snagged the package.

"Perhaps, hiding it in your room would make it more discreet. However, I doubt it. I'm pretty sure you could land a space shuttle with it."

Her response, was known as the slap that could be heard around the world.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Daily Deviant posted https://www.edenfantasys.com/vibrators/g-spot-vibrators/oh-oui-pink-banana as a prompt.


End file.
